


32 Fouettes

by Momoka



Series: Pas de Duex [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake, F/F, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoka/pseuds/Momoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Kirkland is shocked to find out that she received the leading role in her company's production of Swan Lake, and is to be tutored by none other than the company's principal dancer, Francine Bonnefoy. Her jealous understudy, Amelia Jones, will stop at nothing to take the role she truly deserves, even if that means exposing her best friend's most treasured secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1, Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfic on ao3, I do hope you enjoy it. Notes regarding terminology will be at the end of each chapter.
> 
> The song that goes with this chapter is actually not from Swan Lake, but Coppelia. This is the main Waltz, composed by Delibes.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dixdXcZouZ8

** Act 1, Opening **

 

Alice Kirkland always hated suspense. She’d much rather be told whether or not she’s good enough directly after her audition. She’d auditioned for Odette directly after her first performance in the Corps of her company and had been told she had the potential for a soloist. This convinced her, in her performance high, to put her name on the list. She knew she’d never be accepted, what with her bad feet and all, but there was always that annoying sense of hope in her mind.

Alice walked into the studio for class, but rather than the loud banging and commotion of ballerinas preparing pointe shoes, there was a hushed murmuring. Everyone was gathered around a paper posted to the bulletin board just outside the classroom, some even standing on their toes to see. It was the cast list for Swan Lake.

She paused, then sighed and put down her bag before pulling out her pointe shoes to prepare for class.

Just then, the doors burst open, and a sudden loud noise startled everyone, including Alice. Amelia Jones always did have to make an entrance. Alice sighed again, returning to her stretching. Amelia glanced to the paper, and then ran over to Alice.

                “Hey, ‘sup Aly? Why aren’t you looking at the casting? You auditioned for Odette, right?”

                “Yes, I did, and don’t call me that. I’ve told you a million times not to. You auditioned too, didn’t you? Go see, I’m certain you had better luck than I did.

Amelia sighed in frustration, then stomped over to the list. The others parted for her, not making eye contact. A few glanced over at Alice with contempt. What was wrong? Amelia read down the list, scanning over the names. Alice noticed she had started at the bottom, where all the extras where listed, and grit her teeth.

_That sententious little-_ Suddenly, Alice noticed where America’s finger was. It had stopped moving up the list, now pointing at two names toward the top.

                “Hey Alice! Guess who’s an understudy?”

Alice’s heart fell, though no emotion showed on her face. She got up and walked over to the list to look where Amelia was pointing.

 

Prince Siegfried - Daniel Héderváry

Odette + Odile – Alice Kirkland

Odette Understudy – Amelia Jones

 

Alice read it over many times, trying to comprehend what she was seeing. She…had gotten the part? Her, a lowly Corps member, had received the part of Odette? And they had followed the traditional route and given her Odile as well! She stepped back from the wall, still in shock. Amelia looked slightly displeased, but still happy for her friend. Alice had helped her through her first year in the Company, she deserved everything given to her. Still…she had wanted an actual performing part.

All of a sudden the door opened again, and everyone immediately quieted when they saw who was walking through. A few older girls mumbled a hello as the new arrival walked by. It was Francine Bonnefoy, the Principal Dancer of the company.

_Why is she_ here _? More importantly, why wasn’t she on the list at all_? Alice thought, staring in awe. She had never even seen Francine in practice clothes before, not even around the halls, only in her highly fashionable daily clothes or in costume with full hair and makeup for dress rehearsals, and even then only from a safe distance. She was beautiful in those situations, but Alice thought she was even more so now, wearing the usual deep lavender leotard and matching skirt with her hair done up in a messy French twist rather than a bun. She had an unmistakable air of elegance about her, and even though she was dressed pretty much the same as everyone else and in bare feet, she glittered and shone with a light of pure beauty and charm.

Alice then noticed something even more intriguing: Rather than walking over to the list, Francine had approached her and was standing in front of her with a light smile on her face.

                “Ah, just as Anya had described. Much prettier, though.” This made Alice blush, much to her despair. “So you are my new apprentice? Alice, a beautiful name. You’ll be having class with me this morning, oui?”

                “ _What?_ She gets to practice with you?” Amelia burst out. “But what about me? I’m her understudy!”

                “I was told that you possess all the necessary skills to dance Odette beautifully, mademoiselle, but you lacked stage presence. Alice has much more natural beauty and draw, but her technique needs work. I have been selected to help.”

Alice stood, trying to take in the information. Not only had she been given the role of Odette, but she was to be mentored by a Prima Ballerina, by a Principal Dancer, by Francine! Amelia, on the other hand, was absolutely fuming. She glared as Alice was led away, Francine’s hand wrapped around her waist like a lover.

Amelia would show everyone she could be just as good an Odette as anyone else—even Alice, even Francine!


	2. Act 1, Entrée d'Odette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The featured dance of this chapter will be The Dance of the Big Swans: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qy8hv8i64E4
> 
> Enjoy!

Francine led Alice to a different practice room, a bit smaller than the usual one Alice’s classes practiced in.  Alice took certain notice of the fact that Francine never removed her hand from her waist, but didn’t dispute it. It was quite normal for dancers to be held around their waist, she’d been held there by men in her classes for years, but… It never felt as intimate as it did now. Also Francine smelled nice, almost familiar. _Like the roses in the garden at home…_ But Alice would never admit that she had noticed, or that it made her as happy as it did.

Alice stretched and watched out of the corner of her eye while Francine got ready. Francine wore sheer black pointe shoes, unlike the typical white or pink. Alice was a bit put off, but judging by the fact Francine was Principal, she dismissed it. The company had a dress code, but it’s not usually followed to the letter, however much the company director Anya Braginskaya pushes it. Besides, it suited her in a way. After a few minutes, Francine came to join her stretching, and turned to comment.

                “You know, I know a few stretches to improve that turnout of yours. But we’ll save that for later. I want to see how it is while you’re dancing.”

Alice nodded, intent on not staring at the gorgeous flexibility and litheness of Francine. After stretching, they made their way to the barre. However, rather than standing to watch her like a teacher, or facing the same direction and leading by example, Francine turned around to face Alice, mirroring her movements. Alice found it slightly awkward, having to make constant eye contact for long periods while Francine looked over her body. But she shouldn’t feel this way, she was her instructor, it was normal… wasn’t it?

Alice was relieved when they left the barre and moved to face the mirror, to work on choreography.

                “So, I’ve been assigned to work on your choreography as long as everything is approved, so how about we showcase your skills?” Francine said.

Francine proceeded to show Alice the moves to her first appearance as Odette. After a little while of practicing, Francine began to make tsk sounds, shaking her head every couple of seconds.

                “Mon dieu, we have our work cut out for us. From the hips, ma cher, from the hips… Hm… Show me an Arabesque*, starting from there… arms behind you, supported all the way down, they are your wings, bringing you off the ground… come on cher, smile!”

                Alice dropped from her position. “How can I smile when you’re constantly criticizing me out loud and adjusting every move?!”

                Francine replied, very matter-of-factly, “I’m preparing you, making sure no one can say anything bad about you later. Everyone will be judging your every move. You must be interesting, the most exquisite thing to look at on stage, or else no one will pay you any attention at all. Your only distinguishing factor from the other swans is a small crown, remember.”

                “That’s a depressing thought. Also, I’m not even supposed to smile, I have to look mournful, for most of the ballet.”

                “You smile as Odile.”

                “Oh shut up.”

                “Non! Come, we start again, this time from when Siegfried seizes Odette. I’ll be Seigfried.”

Alice sighed, getting into position. It was slightly embarrassing for Francine to be holding her wrists as though she cherished them, and looking into her eyes as though they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. _Francine is quite the actress…_ Alice noted absentmindedly.

                “You’re too loose,” indicated Francine. “Odette is afraid, for herself and her people. When he grabs her, she is terrified, but then she sees the love on his face and relaxes. It must be visible, from the back of the theatre.”

Alice tried again, this time letting her discomfort with the situation show in her muscles. The she looked at Francine’s face, filled with true admiration, and relaxed slowly. Francine backed away, her hands lingering and still reaching. Alice blushed slightly as the dance continued, shivering slightly when Francine’s hand flowed down her arm.

                “Is something wrong?” Francine asked, stopping the music.

                “N-no, I’m just… cold.” Alice said, trying to hide her blush behind the few wisps of hair that had fallen from her bun.

                “You haven’t fallen for me already, have you?” France giggled with a smirk, causing Alice’s blush to become painfully obvious.

                “W-what?! No! How could I ever fall for someone like you! You dance like a- like a bloody frog!!” screamed Alice, her usually contained accent returning in full force.

                “Ouch, that’s a bit low, insulting my dancing isn’t it ma che-“Francine couldn’t finish, Alice had already bolted out the door. As she ran, she was stopped by Amelia walking down the hallway.

                “Woah there Queen Elizabeth, where’s the fire? What happened?”

                “That… bloody… FROG OF A DANCER… thinks… I’ve… fallen for her.” Alice panted out.

                “Frog?...” Amelia shook her head,” What, you mean Francine? Well, I knew she was a flirt, and I’ve heard things…”

                “Things? What kind of things?”

                “That, well, that… she’s kind of a whore? Staying over at the director’s house of every ballet she’s been in and stuff. Every male dancer she works with, and some female too. She’s got a lot under her belt, I hear.”

                After a moment, Alice’s eyes had taken on a different kind of fire. “Amelia. There’s no such thing as a whore. A woman can do whatever she wants with her body, no one has the right to judge. What she did was just… rude. And uncalled for. I’ll just… go back in there… and tell her I didn’t appreciate her advances.”

                Amelia’s shoulders shook in a silent chuckle. “Alright, your bitchy highness. Whatever milady says.”

Alice made sure to flip Amelia off as she walked back to the studio. As she reached the door, she heard, quite loudly, actually, music. Peaking inside, Alice saw Francine, dancing one of the two parts to the Dance of the Big Swans. Her timing was perfect, her arms graceful and winglike, and her feet had a gorgeous curve that all ballerinas dream of their whole lives. After watching for another second, Alice remembered when she had performed this role, back in the academy. All the steps came flooding back to her then, and then the moment was right she ran in and joined Francine, dancing perfectly in sync with her.  She saw Francine smile, and heard her light, tinkling laugh, not very French sounding at all, and then turned around for the last string of arabesques, then the grand jete. However, Alice noticed she had surprisingly jumped a decent amount higher than Francine, and when they landed, Francine winced and rather than continuing for the final pose, she collapsed on the ground, holding her knee.

                “Francine?! Are you ok?!” Alice exclaimed, running to get a knee brace from the first aid kit on the wall.

                “…No, ma cher, I’m not. I’m sorry.” Francine accepted the brace and cool pack, and put them on.

                “Well, obviously. Is this problem ongoing?” Alice snapped as she turned off the music.

                “… Oui, it is. This starts happening often a few months ago, I’m scheduled for surgery right after Swan Lake… This is why they had to choose someone else for Odette, and why I’m coaching you.”

                “Really? But you’re so young!” Alice said, counting the years Francine had been principle in her head.

                Francine laughed her tinkling laugh again, but winced when she tried to move her knee again. “Not really, I’m 26, and I’ve been a principle for 5 years. I’m middle aged, really.”

Alice knew she was right, and backed off. Still, it saddened her, Francine loved to dance, she could see it, yet she had to quit.

                “Ah ah ah, I can see what you’re thinking, don’t think of it that way!” said Francine. “I’m not quiting dance forever! I actually plan to be a choreographer. This is my start, helping you. After this, it’s on to bigger, better things! I’ve always liked to make my own choreography, ever since I started dancing.”

                Alice scooted closer to Francine on the floor. “That may be so, but… it still…” Alice shook her head in frustration. “It’s unfair. Anyway, I actually came back to tell you that I didn’t like what you pulled back there. I’d prefer that… you stay my mentor. Ok?”

                “Oh, but of course! I just assumed you had a crush on moi.” Alice blushed and shoved her over. Francine laughed and sat up, continuing. “If ma cher doesn’t like it, I shall stop. On one condition.”

                “Hm?”

                “You must let me call you ma petite cygne,” France said, a wide, sparkling smile growing on her face.

                “…Ugh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arabesque - a body position in which a dancer stands on one leg (the supporting leg) with the other leg (the working leg) turned out and extended behind the body, with both legs held straight.


	3. Act 1, Le Début

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay, I've been really really busy with school, and I also tried to make this chapter really good, I hope to improve my general writing skills, so I work hard at revising each chapter. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The featured dance of this chapter is Romeo Meets Juliet, from the Ballet version of Romeo and Juliet.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHCg2gzv0k4
> 
> Enjoy!

                Alice and Francine’s sessions are quite normal after that. Francine never made another inappropriate remark, much to Alice’s relief. They became quite good friends over their practice sessions, and their constant fighting subsided, much to the relief of those around them. More and more long days were spent at the studio, from before dawn to past dusk they practiced, constant orders were made for more shoes, sometimes twice in a day. Alice and Francine also began to do more than just working; they soon spent every minute of every day with each other. Francine brought Alice along with her shopping, for both fun and groceries, which they took back to Francine’s apartment to cook, because Alice “knew absolutely nothing about proper nutrition, not even how to boil pasta”, according to Francine. Alice didn’t mind. They even slept together quite often, when Alice was too tired to return home on her own and had to share the only bed with Francine, or even when the two of them were so tired from practice they simply snuggled together in a corner of the studio, wrapped in their warm up gear, even if this made them wake up quite sore and uncomfortable in the morning. Gossip about them spread, of which they were blissfully unaware.

                As the days passed and opening night approached, they bought a calendar (Swan Lake themed, of course) and hung it in the practice room, the date of opening night circled. It was in 32 days.

                “Ok!” said Francine, clapping her hands together. “It is now time for my favorite part of the play, Odile!”

                “Yippee…” murmured Alice as she took off her legwarmers. Her back hurt from yet another night on the floor.

                “What?” Francine’s shoulders drooped, her voice questioning. “Is there something you don’t like about dancing Odile, ma petite cygne?”

                “No, I’m excited, it’s just…” The rest Alice mumbled under her breath.

                “It’s just what, cher?” Francine gracefully slipped down to Alice’s level on the floor, concern and confusion written on her face.

                “I… can’t… do fouettes…” Alice hid her face and got up, leaving Francine on the floor as she continued her routine.

                “What? Of course you can ma cher!”

                “No, I mean I really can’t!”

                Francine stood back up, in shock. “Wh… How…” She paused. “You… do know that Odile does 32 in a row, right?”

                Alice answered Francine’s question with a glare. “Whatever, just… teach me.”

                “O-Oui.”

                Another long day began.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Come on, ma cygne! Turn out, turn out!” yelled Francine over the rapid tempo of the music echoing throughout the studio.

                “I can’t! My hips literally do not bend that way, frog!” Alice stopped turning and collapsed to the floor, exhausted.  Francine, frustrated, stomped over to the CD player and pressed pause. After a moment of silent contemplation as Alice rubbed her various aches, she then walked over to Alice and sat down in front of her, looking determined and mischievous.

                “I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice, ma cher~”

                Alice scooted back, confused and slightly frightened by Francine’s expression. “Huh?! What, what are you going to do?”

                “Calme. I’m going to improve your turnout. Lie down.”

                Alice warily did so, eyeing Francine. “Ok, now what?”

                Francine grabbed Alice’s ankles, leaning forward. “Now bend your knees quite a bit.” As Alice complied, her knee joints got further and further away from the floor. “See your knees?” said Francine, “They need to be level, on the ground.”

                “What? The ground? That’s impossible for me, Francine,” said Alice, trying to force them down herself.

                “That’s why I need to do this!” Francine leaned forward further suddenly and shoved Alice’s knees into the ground.

Alice yelped at the sudden pain, and then let out a low, long, and particularly inappropriate moan as Francine pressed down even further.

                “Tenez, je sais que ça fait mal, mon petit cygne, je sais que ça fait mal, mais il me sentirai mieux bientôt!!“ Francine chanted under her breath, pressing further in a rhythm, widening Alice’s hips, hoping she wouldn’t be injured.

                Soon they were both exhausted, Alice groaning and whining every time Francine pushed down further, and Francine murmuring breathless encouragements, both unaware of anything but the task at hand.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Amelia Jones was walking to her class down the hall from Alice and Francine’s studio, muttering under her breath, as she did often lately.

                “Why’d it have to be her… I can have stage presence… and she never even hangs out with me anymore, all she talks about when I talk to her, is ‘Francine this, Francine that, blah blah blah blah blah!!’”

                Increasing in volume as she spoke, Amelia suddenly punched the wall, with such force it surprised her as well as the students nearby. Wincing, Amelia brought back her fist from the defenseless wall, rubbing her knuckles and continuing on her way.

                “You know,” Amelia said to no one in particular, “I think it’s about time I pay a visit to the lovely Francine, and see what’s so good about her. I am Odette’s understudy after all, I need to know what I have to live up to.”

                Amelia turned around and began jogging down the hall, heading to Alice and Francine’s private classroom. When she got there she pressed her ear against the closed door. However, rather than the usual piano and tapping of shoes, all she could hear was the faint sound of-

                “What the hell?! Is that Alice moaning?!?!” Amelia opened the door a microscopic amount, just enough to look inside. What she saw from the door, was her mentor and role model pinned down on the floor, moaning and writhing, and the best dancer in the country breathing heavily and murmuring in French, pushing down every couple seconds, eliciting another groan from the one below her.

                Amelia, shocked, confused, miserable, and slightly aroused, began running to the hallway where the Director’s office was located, but as she made her way there, something occurred to her. She stopped just outside the door, nearly knocking someone over in the process. _But…_ she thought to herself as she stood there, _If I say that Alice and Francine are having an affair, then Francine will definitely get fired, and Alice… Alice might get the role taken away from her… Anya is super anti gay; I don’t even know how she’d react…_

“…Ugh, damn it!!” Amelia stomped her foot down, torn. Alice was her friend, supporter, mentor; Amelia couldn’t just destroy her life like that. _But… Alice can’t like Francine… What about me?... I can’t tell her though._ _Maybe… ugh, maybe I’ll just have to let that… grossness… go on a little longer. Yep. Blackmail. That’s what it’ll be._ Resolute, though not unwavering, Amelia returned back to her class, glancing at the door to the classroom where she really desired to be.


	4. Act 1: Carmen Aria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The featured ballet piece for this chapter is from the Carmen ballet, and I think it suits the dramatic entrance of our new character.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zsq3eGxDLM
> 
> I'd also like to present an aria from the actual opera Carmen, and one that I believe suits this fanfic quite well!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2snTkaD64U
> 
> I'm really really sorry that I took soooo long to write another chapter, but it's here now! Sorry!

Alice thought it was just going to be a regular shopping trip. She’d gotten quite used to them, Francine loved dressing her up, though Alice always insisted they don’t buy the outfits, both her closet and her wallet couldn’t handle it. However this time, Alice noticed that Francine was speeding a bit more than usual on the drive over, and walked right past her favorite boutique at the mall, and was hardly talking to Alice at all.

  
“Oi, what’s wrong? Why are you walking so fast?” Alice said, dodging people as she followed behind Francine.

  
“Hm? Oh, nothing is wrong, ma cher. Didn’t I tell you? I said we’re meeting someone very special that I want you to meet, and we’re running late. Because YOU demanded that I make you breakfast.”

  
“It’s the most important meal of the day!” Alice retorted, but settled back into following Francine’s long strides. Whoever didn’t make their French best friend cook for them was missing out big time. After making another turn, Alice determined that they were headed for the cafeteria. As they approached the tables, Francine made a sudden stop, and Alice nearly walked into her. Before she could snap at Francine for not warning her, she was already gone, somehow managing to run gracefully in shoes that looked very uncomfortable to Alice.

  
When Alice caught up, what she saw made her heart seem to slow down suddenly despite their intense “walk” down here. Francine was… kissing someone. A very pretty someone. Alice stared, not knowing whether or not to break the two apart and try to hide the tears that suddenly and unexpectedly began to spring up in her eyes or to run and find some excuse later for disappearing.

  
As her fight or flight instincts dueled, Francine broke the kiss and turned around to face Alice, her smile now ringed with a slightly darker lipstick. “Alice, ma cher! This is ma belle fiancée, Carmen Isabel Fernandez Carriedo. She just got back from a tour, I couldn’t wait for you to meet her!”

  
As soon as Alice managed to get over her sudden realization that she had known the precise shade of Francine’s lipstick before she had kissed this woman, she made another. “You’re… wait, you mean to tell me that you’re engaged to Carmen Carriedo?! The Carmen?!”

  
Just then Alice was suddenly attacked by a hug, but not from the usual person.

  
“Oh, you are sooo cute!” said Carmen as she squeezed Alice, then turning to Francine, “Why didn’t you tell me she was so cute, querida?”

  
“I’m sure I did, la petite amie. I call her la petite cygnet for a reason, you know!”

  
Francine went to get food while Carmen and Alice found a table, sitting in silence as they both watched Francine navigate through the crowded food court. Alice kept glancing at Carmen, admiring her shining chocolate colored hair and smooth, tanned skin. She’d heard about Carmen Carriedo occasionally, as the traveling opera group she was a part of often passed through, covering all the performing arts buildings in the city in posters for various productions. The most famous was always Carmen, selling out the largest theatres in hours. Dancers from Alice’s company often joined the tour for short periods of time to dance in the operas, but usually came back after a show ended.

  
After a moment, Carmen turned to look at Alice, who realized she had been staring a little too long and a little too hard, and whipped her head around to look in another direction, her face growing warm.

  
“So! You’re to be Odette, no? How lucky, your dancing must be muy bonita.” said Carmen, flashing Alice a shining smile. “Francine never stops talking about you, so I feel like I know you already! How long have you been dancing, pequeña cisne?”

  
It took Alice a moment to respond, she was too busy staring at Carmen's slightly smudged lipstick. “Oh, uh, since I was 6 or 7, I believe. Around 16 years now.”

  
“And you already are dancing Odette?! Dios mío! I used to dance myself, and was on track to be a ballerina like you, but then I discovered singing in high school and threw myself into it. My parents weren’t happy they’d spent all that time and money on one pursuit only for me to change, but I’ve proven it was worth it!”

  
Alice only nodded, looking back to where Francine, now having trays of food, was waiting to get various condiments. Francine looked up suddenly and waved at the two.

  
Swallowing, Alice turned back to Carmen. “How… How long have you two been engaged?”

  
“Ah, since Francine became a Principal, so about 5 years. I doubt we’ll ever completely go through with it, we’re both free spirits and don’t want to be so tied down. Fiance is enough for us.” Carmen smiled at Alice again, and then looked up at Francine as she walked to the table.

  
“I hope mes chéris are happy with pizza, our favorites were too crowded,” Francine placed the tray on the table and moved to sit between Carmen and Alice, much to Alice’s relief. “You two are getting along?”

  
“Of course! And yes, pizza is fine with me,” said Carmen, leaning in to kiss Francine again before reaching for a slice.

  
Alice suddenly wasn’t hungry. She took a piece but only picked and nibbled at it as Francine and Carmen chatted, laughing and joking occasionally. Every time Carmen made Francine laugh, she looked at Alice. At first Alice thought it was because she was supposed to laugh as well, but after it happened multiple times she noticed Carmen’s smile was dropping, which only made Alice even more uncomfortable.

  
Once everyone had eaten their fill, Carmen and Francine continued to talk, Alice only contributing when prompted by Francine. Suddenly, Carmen’s phone began to ring, and Alice couldn’t help but smile at the fact that she had the Carmen overture as her ringtone, but frowned when she was Francine’s spirit drop from her face and body. What had caused such a change in her mood?

  
“Ah, I’m sorry mi musa, but I have to take this,” Carmen said as she got up, answering the phone call.

  
Francine turned to put her elbows on the table, releasing a deep sigh.

  
“What’s wrong, Francine?” Alice said, confused at the sudden change in mood.

  
“It’s… nothing, me petit cygne. I believe we should go, Carmen will be busy on the phone for a long while.”

  
Francine got up, picking up her bag and walking without waiting for Alice, and waved at Carmen before walking away. Alice rushed to follow her, deciding not to ask about what had just happened, and just silently walked next to Francine until they reached the mall exit.

  
“Désolé chérie, but I must go. You’ll be practicing with Seigfried tonight so I have no need to be there. I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”

  
“O… kay… I’ll… See you tomorrow, Francine,” Alice said as she watched Francine walk out into the parking lot and out of sight.


	5. Act 1: Adagio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like for you all to know that your commenting is what encouraged me to write, so thank you!
> 
> The featured dance/song for this chapter is Swan Lake's White Adagio:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjMXPlhFo5A

Alice entered the studio, dropping her bag on the ground near her usual spot on the barre. Turning back towards the door, she notice the Swan Lake themed calendar page on the wall.

“Only 25 days left, time flies when you’re having fun I suppose…” Alice murmured to herself, getting out her pointe shoes and sewing kit.

She went to mark off the days on the calendar page, the squeak of the Sharpie and the hum of the air conditioner the only sounds in the room. Alice was reluctant to get her shoes ready, for fear of breaking the unusual silence, and so began her stretches and warmups in just her slippers, enjoying the warm light of the soon to be setting sun through the many windows in the studio.

After a while her phone chimed in her bag, marking the actual scheduled start time for her rehearsal. Alice stared at her bag for a moment, hoping to hear another chime for a text message from Francine. When nothing came, she got up to turn on the music at the stereo, then got to work on her pointe shoes. She cut the right lengths of ribbon and elastic, got out her needle, and noticed her hands were shaking from anxiety too much to thread it. She finally broke, and reached to get her phone from her bag.

5:17 **Cygne:** Francine? You’re late again.  
5:18 **Cygne:** Line for Starbucks too long?  
5:20 **Cygne:** …  
5:24 **Cygne:** Are you with someone or something?  
5:26 **Cygne:** Come onnn, Francine.  
5:30 **Cygne:** Oi, Frog, you’re now 30 minutes late. I think this is past fashionable.

Alice threw her phone down back into her bag, beginning to bang her pointe shoes against the floor. The violent act calmed her, but she felt sorry for interrupting the gentle music, and finished her work as quietly as she could.

The other class in the next room finished, and the rush of girls out the door broke the spell in the room. Alice listened to the rush, hearing Amelia’s high, annoying laugh among the chaos, and opened the door a crack to watch them go by, wondering if for some reason Francine was among them. However, once she opened the door enough to see out, the only sight that she saw was Amelia’s face, close enough to take up all of her vision.

“Aly! Long time no see! We’re just next door but you spend so much time cooped up in there! Where’s Francine?” Amelia shoved past Alice into the room, looking around like a curious, mischievous puppy.

“Oh, she’ running late. She usually does, but today it’s really bad. She’s not responding to texts either,” Alice said, returning to her place at the barre.

“Wow, how irresponsible is that? Bailing on your own student.”

Amelia wandered about the room as Alice did her barre exercises, her eye eventually coming to rest on the calendar full of crossed off days.

“You know Aly, you really should give up your… *ahem* one-on-one sessions, and let me in so I can actually know your role. I am your understudy, after all.”

Alice’s cheeks grew slightly red at the words “one-on-one sessions,” but she was happy when her voice stayed steady as she replied.

“Francine prefers to work alone, she says she wants to save the pressure and excitement of an audience until the last minute. I don’t… necessarily agree, but she’s my mentor. She said that I’ll work with you here soon, she can’t do any extra time.”

“Aw! That major sucks. I was looking forward to working with the amazing, wonderful, talented, beautiful Francine Bonnefoy,” Amelia said, with air quotes emphasizing the last few words.

Alice practically tripped herself standing still, her grand battements interrupted.

“I… I said th-those things from a p-purely professional viewpoint!”

“Uh huh, sure. Aly you’re so red, you’re like Anya’s red beet soup or whatever it’s called!”

Amelia’s unnecessary observation only made Alice worse, her exercises abandoned.

“Whatever, you’re leaving, and I’m calling Francine to see where she is.”

Alice stomped over to her phone, snatching it up from her bag. She had Francine on speed dial, so the phone was already ringing by the time it made it to her ear. The ringing was now the only sound in the room, and both Alice and Amelia waited in tense anticipation for an answer.

After what seemed like an eternity, Francine picked up.

“... Francine?” said Alice, after a strange silence on the other end.

“...OUI. Hello. Oui, this is… Fran...cine. *hic*!”

_Oh no._

“Oh no, Francine, you’re drunk aren’t you?”

“I am not drunk! I… am making crepes. Do you want… *hic* some, ma petite… *hic* cygne?”

“Francine! No, we have a rehearsal right now! Why are you drunk?!” Alice turned to Amelia, who was barely containing her laughter.

“WE HAVE A REHEARSAL?” Francine blasted into the phone, forcing Alice to pull it away from her ear.

“Yes! You know what, stay home, I’m gonna go take care of you, you idiot!”

“Non, non! I… I come! I come now, don’t worry mo- *hic* ma petit cygne!”

“No, Francine, stay h-”

“*Click*”

“...”

 _Well, shit_.

Alice turned to Amelia, who was barely restraining her laughter.

“Amelia, it’s not funny! She could get hurt, get hit by a car or something!”

“Then you’d better go stop her!” Amelia giggled, before bursting into huge guffaws of laughter.

Alice frowned at her, snatched up her jacket from her bag and ran from the room, pointe shoes and all, out of the studio and onto the street. Looking around, she found her way towards Francine’s apartment, and started to run.

Alice received many strange looks as she dodged people on the sidewalk, dressed in her studio’s standard leotard, tights, alight jacket and pointe shoes. She even received a few catcalls, which she responded to with a rude gesture, and kept running until she reached the front door of Francine’s apartment, between her favorite french cafe and a florist.

She knocked on the door, then banged on the door, until she got out the key that Francine had given her and unlocked the door, making sure to lock it behind her. Looking down at her now ruined pointe shoes, she debated whether to take them off, shook her head and stormed further inside, searching for Francine. A wine bottle, formerly resting on the entryway table, fell to the ground and shattered, inciting a yelp from Alice and another shatter from further within the house. Alice, hearing the crash, moved more carefully towards the sound, calling for Francine as she did so.

“Frog? Francine? Are you hurt?”

As she came around the corner, Alice was greeted by a heart wrenching sight. Francine, kneeling dangerously close to many tiny pieces of glass, clutching a wine bottle in one hand, with another nearby, and sobbing over a photo she was holding.

“I knocked it over, Carmen, I’m sorry! Je suis désolé!”

“No, no, Francine, it’s Alice, I don’t think Carmen is here right now…” Alice said, sweeping away the glass as best she could from Francine’s prostrate, shaking form.

Alice tried to lay a gentle hand on Francine’s back only to have Francine flinch away, sobbing a bit louder. Alice’s heart trembled a bit as she looked around the disorganized yet elegant living room for a box of tissues, eventually spotting one, and got up to retrieve it. She placed it before Francine, and went to get a dustpan and broom, which she located without difficulty, having used it before. She swept up the glass and threw it away, then returned to Francine, whose crying had decreased in intensity.

“Francine? Are you feeling better?”

Francine sucked in a trembling breath before replying,”I br- broke the frame, how silly of me…”

Alice sighed, again reaching towards her friend. This time Francine accepted the comforting, letting her back be petted and rubbed until she had calmed down enough to breathe normally. Alice couldn’t help but notice how bony Francine’s back seemed, aside from the usual thinness of a prima ballerina. Francine was still drunk however, very much so, and so had quite a bit of difficulty when trying to sit up.

“Woah woah Francine, take it slowly… Honestly, how did you even manage to fit two and a half bottles of wine in you?” Alice murmured, helping her off the ground.

“I did it… very… very quickly,” replied Francine, finally settling for a criss cross position in the middle of the floor.

“I… May… May I ask why?”

“... non. I’m too drunk to s- *hic* say.”

“Fair enough.”

Seeing that at least the drunk problem could be solved, Alice got up to make coffee for Francine and tea for herself, retrieving a chunk of a baguette that was sitting on the kitchen counter for them both. As she passed by, she saw the attempt at crepes still sitting on the counter. A few of them looked pretty good, actually.

“Your crepes turned out good, Francine.”

“... Merci.”

The silence was nearly deafening, only the ticking of a nearby clock, the sounds of cars on the street and Francine’s clumsy sipping of her coffee breaking it. Alice sipped at her own tea, cringing at the poor quality.

After a while, Francine finished her coffee, placing the cup onto the ground beside her with shaking hands.

“Are you ready to go to bed now, Francine?”

“...Oui, ma cher…” mumbled Francine, wiping her face as she sniffled.

Alice stood up, checking to make sure that the path to the bedroom was clear, before reaching down to slowly lift her mess of a friend and mentor to her feet. Stumbling only a few times, Alice held up Francine as they climbed the stairs, then helped her into bed, pulling the disheveled blankets up over her. Alice turned to leave and clean up downstairs, when she heard another moan from the bed.

“Hot, ma cher… too hot…” Francine groaned pathetically from the bed, struggling with the sheets in her attempt to escape their grip.

Alice stood still, watching the intense, yet pathetic, battle. However, once Francine managed to get her torso out, she quickly reached to remove her shirt, focused entirely on her task, causing Alice’s face to explode into a color resembling that of a tomato. Before Alice could stop her, Francine was shirtless, only wearing a simple black bra, honestly the opposite of what Alice was expecting.

The exceedingly drunk woman went to remove that as well, but Alice ran back to the bed to stop her.

“Woah woah woah! Woah. Don’t get more naked, that wouldn’t be good for anyone,” she said, holding Francine’s hands in her own.

Francine stopped and blinked, looking around the room, and then at Alice, examining her so intensely that Alice’s fading blush remained where it was as she looked away. Suddenly, Francine pulled, hard, knocking Alice off balance and causing her to crash down onto the bed.

Alice looked up, stunned, and exclaimed,”What the hell, Frog?! My shoes are disgusting, it will get the bed all dirty!”

“Ne se soucient pas! Come here,” Francine said as she gestured to the space beside her, frowning.

Alice cursed her pale complexion for blushing so easily, and remembered that she was dealing with a very drunk woman, so reasoning wouldn’t work. She thought of Carmen for a moment, and the fact that she could show up at any moment, but seeing Francine’s desperate face, and her… vulnerable… state, she decided it was best to make sure Francine stayed in her bed, and so turned to untie her pointe shoes, and then crawled into the other space on the bed.

As soon as she was settled, facing away from Francine, she felt a soft touch on her hair and jumped. The touch returned after just a second of hesitation and Alice realized it was Francine undoing her hair, and relaxed. Soon enough her hair was free, its length covering the pillow.

“Belle... comme fil d'or... doux comme des plumes…” mumbled Francine, but Alice was quickly becoming too sleepy to translate, and barely registered the fact that Francine had cuddled up to her, cradling her with her own body as the two drifted off, the still present sun and Alice’s buzzing phone unable to intrude on their warm, soft togetherness.

* * *

 

5:38 **Amelia** : lmao send pics when u get there  
5:38 **Amelia** : i wanna see her totes shit faced  
5:54 **Amelia** : dude r u there yet  
6:10 **Amelia** : Aly come on message me back  
6:13 **Amelia** : Allllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
6:15 **Amelia** : Alice, come on  
6:25 **Amelia** : i'm coming over there to check on the both of you  
6:36 **Amelia** : i knocked man, no one was there. by the french cafe, right? is she somewhere else? r u ok?  
6:39 **Amelia** : u yell at me for not answering texts, im getting rly worried now.  
7:50 **Amelia** : i asked the florist if she saw u, she said u had a key and went in.  
7:51 **Amelia** : ur in there with her huh...  
7:52 **Amelia** : i'm going home.  
7:54 **Amelia** : I hope you're safe, Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grands Battements - Large, sweeping kicks to the front, side, and back
> 
> Ne se soucient pas - I don't care  
> Belle - Beautiful  
> Comme fil d'or - Like golden threads  
> Doux comme des plumes - Soft as feathers


	6. Claire de Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_o7wUCpjTNo
> 
> A lovely choreographed version of Claire de Lune, by Claude Debussy.

Alice didn’t want to open her eyes. She didn’t detect any light beyond them anyway, so she didn’t really see (ha ha) the point. This of course made it difficult for her to fully wake up, so she regained consciousness particularly slowly. First she realized how uncomfortable she was. Her body felt tight and constricted, like she had been wrapped up and unable to move her entire time asleep. A small wiggle confirmed this, and forced her to investigate further.

_ I can’t… Why can’t I feel the sheets? Are these… these aren’t even my sheets… Wait, where am I? _

Alice opened her eyes only to be greeted with an unfamiliar room, made worse by intense darkness that indicated it was an unholy hour of the night. Glancing quickly around for a clock, Alice spotted her phone resting on the nightstand, flashing to indicate a notification. However when she moved to reach for it, she made another realization, this one causing her to freeze in place, barely breathing.

Wrapped around her midsection, was a thin but rather muscular arm. Suddenly, the events of the previous evening came flooding back to Alice, as well as the reason behind her current position. 

_ I slept with her?! I mean, not in the… not in _ that  _ way, but I actually slept here! What the hell am I doing! _

Turning to look at Francine, Alice tried to determine if the likely hungover woman was still asleep, however the lack of light made it difficult for her to even make out her face. After what felt like an eternity of staring into a void of blankets, Alice determined that Francine was likely quite unconscious, as she could hear deep, quiet breaths from close by. She turned back to where she was originally lying, trying to determine what to do.

_ I can’t stay here like this, I’m still in my leotard for God’s sake. I’m certainly not going back to sleep, but I don’t want to wake Francine… Should I just slip out? _

A glance to the window indicated that that would be a terrible idea, she was not at all prepared to go trekking through the city in the wee hours of the morning, even if she borrowed some clothes from Francine.

_ I suppose I can just get up and figure out what to do over some tea, and wait for dawn. Yes, that sounds like a plan, Miss Kirkland. _

Now the task of untangling herself from the sheets presented itself. A further investigatory wiggle made it clear that Francine had quite the grip on Alice, and was not going to let go easily. One of Francine’s legs was wrapped around Alice’s, and so Alice was forced to bring her knee nearly up to her chin to untangle herself. She then slowly lifted on Francine’s arm around her stomach, and after a minute or two of hoping her pounding heart wouldn’t wake Francine, was able to slip free, and stood up. Upon doing so, a headache immediately greeting her.

_ Ugh, I still have my makeup on too, why did I literally let myself get wrapped up in this? _

Moving extremely slowly, Alice felt her way around the edge of the bed, grabbing her phone on her way to the door. 

However, upon opening it, she was greeted with a flood of light, and squinted against the harsh brightness.

“Dammit, I forgot to turn the lights off…” Alice mumbled to herself as she continued on towards the stairs. Making her way down, Alice entered the kitchen. A quick glance at the microwave clock told her it was 3:27 in the morning, dawn wouldn’t be for a while. 

“This will totally throw off my sleep schedule,” grumbled Alice as she gathered the makings for tea from around the kitchen. 

As the water boiled, she looked around the floor, checking for any more glass from the smashed bottle the previous evening. She spotted no glass, however she noticed that there was a piece of paper hidden most of the way under the fridge. Bending over to pick it up, Alice saw it was handwritten, like a letter of some kind. She paused for a second, wondering whether or not she should pick it up. She didn’t want to pry into Francine’s private matters, and stood over the letter, still under the fridge, for what felt like a small eternity before eventually giving in, sliding it out and shaking off the bit of dust.

The handwriting was beautiful, but slightly smudged in places from what must have been…

_ Tears? _

Alice really wanted to read it. She really, really did. She glanced around quickly, then slowly brought up the letter so she could read it with her still fairly blurry vision, peeking back over her shoulder towards Francine’s room just before direction her full attention towards the letter.

_ Querida Francine, _

_ I love you. Don’t doubt that. But I don’t think I can love you enough anymore. You see, and please believe me that this is the most painful thing I’ve probably ever written mi amor, but I’ve met someone, someone I want to care for and love for the rest of my life, and never want to leave. You deserve the best, and I simply can’t give it to you. I have all the things I need, I won’t be back. Please go be happy, be beautiful, do your best. I’ve seen how you look at your Cisne, and how she looks at you. I think this is best for both of us. Adiós, mi corazón. _

_ Carmen _

Alice didn’t even register that the kettle was boiling, letting it scream for who knows how long. Eventually she snapped back to reality long enough to realize she couldn’t let Francine wake up, and rushed to quiet it. She even stood stone still after pouring her tea, shocked to the core. Her brain didn’t know what to react to first, so it simply didn’t. 

After a few more seconds of this, Alice heard a small shuffling, followed by particularly loud clumping as an extremely hungover Francine made her way downstairs. Alice panicked, scrambling to hide the letter among some other mail on the kitchen counter and assumed a nonchalant pose, sipping her still much too hot tea.

Francine made her way into the kitchen, walking past Alice without acknowledging her at all, and instead went directly to the freezer. Grabbing a small handful of ice cubes and pressing them to her forehead, she stood there for a minute before turning back around to face the window, and Alice. There they stood in silence, staring at each other, until the ice cubes pressed against Francine’s forehead created a small trickle of water down her face, making it hard for Alice to hold back a giggle at the unusual sight.

“Francine, what are you even doing,” she said, trying to hold back her laughter.

“Hm?” Francine murmured, letting Alice take the ice away from her to put it in a bag. 

Alice brought the ice back, this time in a bag and wrapped in a dish towel, gently placing it on Francine’s forehead and brushing her hair, which was barely in a bun anymore, out of her face as she did so. Francine grabbed at her hand before she could step back, surprising Alice enough to prevent her from moving away.

“Pourquoi es-tu ici?” said Francine, a bit clearer now as she continued to wake up.

It took Alice a second to translate the phrase in her head, and then was confused.

_ Does Francine not remember what happened yesterday? Well I suppose that makes sense, she did drink quite a bit, I’d assume she’s not used to being that drunk. What should I say? Should I act like nothing’s happened? _

Alice debated with herself for a second before slowly lowering her hand, which Francine was still holding by the wrist as though it were as fragile as spun glass.

“You were late to rehearsal yesterday, I came to see what was wrong and we ended up falling asleep. I’ll head home when it gets lighter.”

Francine glanced past Alice at the window, then frowned.

“Mm… Do you have to go?”

Alice let out a small sigh, “Yes Francine, of course I do. I’m still in my ballet clothes, I need to borrow some normal things before I leave.” A pause. “Do you want some water?”

Francine nodded slowly, letting go of Alice’s wrist as she pulled away to get a glass from the cupboard. As Alice stood on her tiptoes to reach the rest of the clean glasses, she heard Francine mumble behind her.

“You’re so beautiful, ma petite cygne…”

Alice froze, cradling the glass in her hand, feeling heat yet again rushing to her face.

_ She must still be slightly drunk, doesn’t know what she’s saying… _

However, when Alice turned back around, she was suddenly faced with Francine, who stood incredibly close, slowly wrapping Alice in a hug. There was something different about this hug, it wasn’t the normal little squeeze between two close friends, this was slow, and deliberate, Francine’s hands started resting just above her hips, and traveled back around until her arms were wrapped around her, the two perfectly pressed together. They stood there for what felt like a small eternity, Alice still holding the water glass. Alice could feel her heart pounding harder and harder in the silence, and willed it to quiet down, however her lack of breathing really only made it worse. She could still smell a trace of the wine on Francine, but mostly she just smelled sweet, like sleep and whatever perfume was still lingering. Alice realized she really liked how Francine smelled, if that was weird she didn’t really care. Reaching to place the water glass on the counter next to them, she very slowly moved to embrace Francine as well, and rest her head against her shoulder, where some of Francine’s loose curls had escaped her bun and hung down freely. Alive felt her heartbeat finally began to slow as she took in a deep breath.

_ She smells like roses, that’s what it is… _

Francine shifted, moving to lean her head against Alice’s, and whispered so quietly that Alice barely heard what she said.

“ Je rêve…”

It took Alice a second to realize what Francine had said, and her heart picked back up slightly.  _ This is what Francine would dream of? A little hug in her kitchen? With her? _

Alice thought back to the letter from Carmen, and what she had written about her.

_ “How you look at her…” she couldn’t possibly have meant that. Could she?  _

Alice stood for a few more seconds before slowly lowering her hands from Francine’s back and lifting her head, separating what contact she could. After a moment, Francine looked at her, confusion growing on her face.

“You are dreaming, Francine. You should go back to bed so you can wake up,” Alice said, trying her best not to let her shaking voice show through.

Francine looked hurt for just a second, it flashed across her face like a ghostly slap, a wave, but it was immediately replaced with the sleepy dejection she had been wearing previously. She stepped back, moving a bit faster than she had before, but her hands lingered on Alice’s sides for just a moment longer than they needed to, before she turned and began to make her way back towards her room, her little ice pack left to melt on the counter. Alice watched her go for a second, then turned to retrieve her tea, which was now a bit colder than how she liked it. She took a sip anyway, cringing at the poor quality. She made a pointed effort to not look towards the pile of mail that the letter from Carmen was hidden in, but this left her to either stare out into the blackness beyond the kitchen window, or watch Francine slowly climb the stairs up to her bedroom.

The room was so quiet, Alice could hear every footstep as Francine finished climbing the stairs, as well as the tiny click of her door handle as she opened the door. But when there wasn’t a second click to mark its closing, Alice took a small glance towards the door, only to see Francine staring at her through the gap in the cabinets. Alice smiled up at her, a grin meant to comfort and send her away.

Francine spoke, “Bonne nuit, ma chérie, je t’aime,” and walked into her room, like it was nothing.

Alice nearly dropped her mug, heart soaring into the air and stomach sinking into the abyss, and barely murmured under her breath, “Bonne nuit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry for how long it is between chapters, very rarely am I struck with inspiration and honestly I've long left hetalia behind, I do intend to finish this fic though, however long it takes. I'm going on break soon, so I hope I can finish it in the next few months!


End file.
